


Where the Love-light Gleams

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver visits the basement of the club on Christmas Eve only to find Felicity there. When they get snowed in, Felicity tries to make up for the fact that he can't be with the people he loves for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love-light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my story for the Olicity Holidays gift exchange. My prompt came from showmeyourpasodoble on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt:   
> I had 2 ideas…so anything inspired by either is awesome-sauce. 1. Something Felicity is insecure/unsure about comes up (in mission, at QC, tabloid, whatever) Oliver attempts subterfuge but it doesn’t work doesn’t work and she finds out.
> 
> 2\. Snow. Snowed in on a mission, or freak snow storm ruins plans of picnic so it’s brought inside, or Oliver & Diggle are worried about her aim (using a knife and/or gun) so to make it more fun Oliver makes it outside. Felicity enjoys her target practice a little too much (bonus points if sexytimes/make out happens…) IDK SNOW. 
> 
> I’m so open it’s crazy.

Nothing is happening in Starling City. Nothing at all. Maybe bad guys take a break for the holidays just like the rest of us, Oliver wishes.

****

Oliver sent Diggle and Felicity home a couple days before Christmas. He wasn’t going to need them until after the New Year he thought. But after acting his best version of pre-Island Oliver for Thea, Roy and his mother all day on Christmas Eve, he decides he needs an escape. He still can’t stand the constant watching. It’s like Thea and his mother are still afraid he’ll snap.  He heads to the foundry to work out and check out if Felicity’s computers have had any activity.

  
When he arrives he spots Felicity curled up at her desk, she’s watching a movie or something on her largest monitor. Under a blanket, she’s wearing a green jacket… wait, is the Hood?

****

“What are you doing Felicity?” She jerks around shocked. She pulls the blanket up.

****

“I was just watching some Christmas movies… I would watch Hanukkah movies, but there aren’t really any. Then I got cold… so blanket.” She lifted her hands up under the blanket.

****

“And my jacket?” Oliver asked, a little incredulous.

****

“I don’t have to wear it, if you don’t want me to.” Felicity blushes a bit.

****

Oliver doesn’t mind though. He kind of likes it. Its a little baggy on her, and she doesn’t have it zipped up all the way, like he wears it.

****

He can tell she is watching him think through it.

****

“Wear it. It looks better on you.” He says.

****

“I assure you, it does not.” She says, and then quietly starts to count to ten. Oh, tonight was going to be fun, he thought. Once she starts saying embarrassing things, they all tend to spill out.

****

“I thought I sent you home. What are you doing here?”

  
“Well, its Christmas Eve.” Felicity shyly looks away. Oliver cocks his head and stares intently at her. She is easily the most confusing woman he has ever met.

****

She explains that she doesn’t have anyone to go home to, no boyfriend, no family. All her friends have their own families to be with.

****

Oliver wants to comfort her. Instead, he’s awkward. He sits down and starts watching the movie with her.

****

They sit silently, staring at the screen, until his phone rings. Thea’s name flashes on the screen. He takes the call and walks to the corner of the basement.

****

“Where are you, Ollie?” He tries to explain that he went to check on something at the bar. “Fine, Ollie, lie to me. Mom’s worried. They are closing roads out there. The snow got heavy after you left. Stay put.”

****

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” He looks over at Felicity and smiles.

****

“If I don’t see you til the morning, merry Christmas.”

****

“Thea says the roads are closed.” He says as he walks back over to Felicity

****

Felicity turns to her computers. She minimizes a screen of two lovebirds kissing and pulls up a weather map. She shakes her head.

****

“The snow doesn’t look like its going to be clearing out anytime soon. I’m sorry you won’t get to be with the people you love for Christmas.”

****

Oliver pauses. Felicity looks up at him.

****

“What do you normally do with your family on Christmas Eve? My Christmas Eve is sort of sad, as you’ve seen. So, lets do your version.” He smiles down at her.

****

“Normally, my mother would insist upon us sitting around the fireplace. I would spike my drink with the hardest thing I could find.” Oliver watches her. Sometimes, when he pays close enough attention, he thinks he can see her mind working.

****

“Well, lucky for you, we are in the basement of a bar, and I am going to give you the perfect Christmas Eve.” She grins as she stands up.

****

She sends him away to get food and drink while she sets up. She instructs him that they will be exchanging presents in the morning, so get to work on it.

****

When Oliver comes back downstairs, she has a video of a fake fire pulled up onto the middle computer screen. On the screens to either side, are images of stockings one says “Oliver” and the other with her name. The stand where his weapons are usually is empty, and hanging on the wall by tape are three arrows making a green triangle and on top a throwing star.

****

Oliver chuckles to himself. Felicity squeaks and rushing around.

****

“I’m not done. I’m not done.” She mutters.

****

“It’s perfect, Felicity.” Oliver grabs her shoulder when she passes by. “Stop working. This is the perfect Christmas Eve. Now, I kind of want to see how many embarrassing things you will say when you are drunk.” He winks at her. She blushes but takes the cap off the bottle of rum Oliver brought downstairs and takes a swig. She bristles at the taste, and Oliver laughs.

****

Turns out, she’s pretty amazing when drunk. It’s not just what she says. They have had three White Russians a piece and she is bouncing off the walls. Oliver follows her around and keeps her from hurting herself on the weapons. However, she’s going to have bruises from running into chairs.

****

“I’ve never gone to Verdant.” Felicity pulls him by the wrist up the stairs. “Come on, you have to dance with me.” She tries to climb into the DJ box, but Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He steps ahead and messes with the system a bit. House music begins playing. “Okay, come down here. Now!” She calls up to him.

****

“I’ll just watch you from up here.”

****

She starts shaking her hips to the rhythm. “No watching me. I am a horrible dancer.” He wants to disagree, but he’s mesmerized. She walks towards the edge of the dance floor. “You know, I’ve always wanted to dance on the bar.” She stands on one of the bar stools.

****

Oliver looks pained. Once Felicity is standing on the bar, she stumbles. Oliver runs from the DJ booth to stand next to her. He holds his hands out.

****

“Felicity.” He says worriedly.

****

“I knew you would come running, if I fell. You always come running when you think I am in danger.” She looks down at him and sits down on the bar. “If only I could get guys to come running for my good looks or personality.” She swings her feet in front. “But nope, no guys, just imaginary ones.”

****

“Felicity…” he begins, but before he can finish, she slides off the bar. She taps him on the shoulder and runs away yelling “You’re it!”

****

He’s faster than she is, but he was caught off guard, he tells himself. He catches up with her in the store room. She has a handle of Sailor Jerry in her hand that she can’t get open. He takes the bottle out of her hand and puts his other hand on his arm.

****

“Felicity. I don’t think we should drink any more.” She shakes her head in protest. “...or play running games.”

****

“But… what can we play?” She grins mischievously at him.

****

“It looks like you have an idea.”

****

“We could play Strip Boggle. My friends in college used to play.” He raises his eyebrows at her.

****

“Not strip poker?”

****

“No, Boggle is much more fun. Also, I’m going to win. I’m brilliant at it, and based off your general stony silence, I know more words than you do.” She seems excited.

****

He leans his head to the side. He liked to win but he wanted her to still want to work for him in the morning.

****

“I don’t think we have a Boggle set.”

****

“I can look one up on the internet!”

****

He chases her down the stairs. Damn, she’s quick when she wants to be. By the time he’s down the stairs, she is in her big chair and looking a computer screen with Google pulled up. She looks up at him with hooded eyes.

****

She clicks a couple links, but the only two player option links two random internet users. She looks him over and sighs.

****

“Now, what should I search for?” Oliver watches her, but isn’t going to give her any ideas. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “Ever Google yourself? Its probably less fun for the immensely wealthy. What with paparazzi and actual news about yourself. But in college we used to see what came up. I always got news about a chick flick tv show.”

****

She turns around and types in “Oliver Queen.”

****

“You know what? I am feeling lucky, Google Gods.” She mutters and presses the button. Its a blog post. “Who’s with Who? Top Ten Girls Oliver Queen Could Be Dating” is written on the top of the screen. “You are CEO of a company, but the top article about you is who you could be dating. Naturally, Queen.” She mutters. She scrolls down the list.

****

Oliver watches her shake her head and mumble along as she tries to read. Number 1 is Isabel Rochev with a picture of them getting on the plane to Russia. Number 2 is Laurel. Laurel’s section has lots of reasons why they should date, but the only photo they have is of Laurel and Oliver before the Undertaking. The rest are just pretty faces. Number 5 is a supermodel. Eight is a movie star that came to Verdant one time.

****

“You have good prospects according to TMZ.” Felicity sighs.

****

“I am pretty sure Number 9 is one of Thea’s friends who I made leave Verdant because she was too drunk.”

****

“Oh, so one leggy model out of ten is out of the running. Darn.” She grimaces. “Well, let’s see what the internet has to say about Felicity Smoak. I bet I won’t get dating advice.” She rolls her eyes at him.

****

When she presses “I’m feeling lucky” this time, a picture of Oliver appears. Its an article about his company. She scans the article. She searches for her name on the page. It appears one time. She highlights the line on it and gets up. “Queen was joined by his trusted assistant, Felicity Smoak.”

****

“Your trusted assistant. I forgot that’s who I am.” She walks off. He starts to follow her. “I am going to the restroom, unless you need my assistance.” She bites, and runs upstairs.

****

He goes back to the article which is touts his accomplishments. Most of which are accomplishments of the company or his mother really. After a few minutes passed, Oliver stands to check on her. He starts up the stairs when he gets to the top, she’s standing next to the number pad to key in.

****

“I tried to punch in the code, but I messed it up.” Felicity points at it. “I set it up for you.” She pokes at his chest. “You wanted it so that drunk girls couldn’t get in… that’s me.” She pulls her hand back and stumbles a little.

****

“Felicity…” But she interrupts before he can say anything. Her eyes are bloodshot and her make up is smudged, but she’s got a big grin on her face.

****

“I bet I can beat you at darts. I used to rule at darts.Extra awesome after a good luck shot or two. I beat all the boys at college.” She makes a pouty face. “It helped to flirt with them a little. They’d get all distracted.” She presses her chest forward and looks up at him with doe eyes.

****

“I bet you did. How many good luck shots did you have?” He presses a hand against the small of her back and leads her down the stairs.

****

“Four…” She grins at him and starts down the stairs stumbling a little on the last one. Then she takes off her shoes and runs across the room. “Ooh, you know what sounds fun right now-- monkey bars.” She points at the salmon ladder. “I swear I could do them as a kid.”

****

She lifts up the bar from the lowest rung and grips her hands on it. Oliver stands directly behind her. He holds her by the waist, lifting her up.

****

“I can do it on my own.” She glares at him. He lets go of her, and she falls into his arms on her first solo try. He thinks that this might be the opportunity for the Felicity Smoak Special, the foot in her mouth line he’s been waiting for.

****

"Your arms are bigger than the last time you held me like this." She pokes him in the bicep. She looks up at him. "Is Diggle teaching you now?"

****

That was not what he was expecting. His face twists. He starts to set her down, and she yawns loudly.

****

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You can sleep on a couch upstairs."

****

"But, we're hanging out. I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay awake."

****

He obliges her. He wants to stay awake with her too. But after another few minutes, her eyes are drooping and she's yawning again.

****

"Come on, it's bed time."

****

"No, you're awake." He pulls her down to the blankets she set up by her computer screens. She stays sitting up. He lays down on one blanket.

****

"I'll go to sleep too." She lays down on the blanket a couple feet away from him. He pulls the cover over her and lays down on his own.

****

~~~~~~~

****

He wakes up with his arm around Felicity.

****

She makes a noise and moves closer to him.

****

"Not yet, nice dream" she murmurs.

****

He watches her for a moment. He moves away to get up but she pulls him back.

****

"Cold." She says under her breath.

****

"Felicity, it's Christmas morning." He whispers in her ear.

****

She snaps up pulling the blanket with her to cover herself. She looks down at herself and up at Oliver. She looks simultaneously horrified and relieved.

****

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." She mutters. She stands up and goes to the computer.

****

"The weather looks the same. I'm sorry you can't have Christmas with your family." He keeps his eyes trained on her. Last night she was so enthusiastic. Now, she seems... Shy, awkward, embarrassed.

****

"Did I do anything too embarrassing last night?" Felicity looks at him.

****

"You attempted my salmon ladder. It was cute to see you try."

****

"I should have warned you. For some reason three drinks in, I can't sit still." She looks over at the workout equipment. Oliver smiles remembering the night before.

****

“Well, three drinks in you wanted to dance. Four shots later you wanted to beat me at darts.” She looks up at him with wide eyes. She nods and makes a pained face.

****

"I promised you Christmas. I have to finish your present. So go get food and nothing that smells like it would go nicely with rum please."

****

He collects food, and as he returns downstairs, he hears Felicity's surprised noise. She is at her desk taping something together.

****

He lays out the food. Most of the food in the bar is nuts and olives, but he managed to find a few things worthy of being eaten for breakfast. He also puts a glass of water and two pills for Felicity on the table.

****

Felicity puts her package under the tree on the wall. It looks like a stack of papers taped together with an entire roll of tape. She turns towards the food. He points towards her water glass.

****

"So, you have provided our feast but where's my present?" She asks him, with a little grin. She swallows the two pills and downs the glass of water.

****

He grabs a piece of paper and scribbles something on it. He folds it in half. "Close your eyes for a second." He moves away from her and there is a second poor stack of paper under the tree.

****

After a couple silent moments eating, she looks at him "Come on, you have to open mine first." She smiles at him with the twinkle from the night before.

****

She pulls him down to sit next to her on the ground. She hands her package to him.

****

He starts to tear the paper off.

****

"Careful, Oliver" she admonishes him.

****

He pulls the paper back gently to see a small book tied together with a shoelace. He turns the front page to see a picture of him out one night but on either side of him are Diggle and Felicity instead of drunk college girls. He turns the page, and its another one. There were 6 total.

****

“Last summer, when you were gone, I had a lot of free time. So I learned how to photoshop.” Felicity begins. “And there were no pictures of the three of us. I missed … the team. I didn’t know when or if you were coming back. So every time I saw Diggle, I got a picture of the two of us. I would find a paparazzi photo of you on the internet and put them together.” She looks down at them. “Obviously, they aren’t very good.”

****

He looks at them. No, they aren’t bad. They are truly terrible. Diggle and Felicity are well lit and clean whereas Oliver is obviously drunk and in a dark place.

****

“They are perfect. Thank you.” She smiles at him. A real smile. The first of the day.

****

“My turn.” She demands. He hands her his piece of paper, slipping the main portion of the gift out of it.

****

She unfolds the sheet of paper, reads it and looks up at him.

****

“You want to teach me how to throw knives?” He hands her a small dagger.

****

“Yes, that way, when you force me to take you out on a mission, I will know you can protect yourself.” He smiles sheepishly. “At least a little.”

****

She looks like she would punch him in the arm if it wouldn’t hurt her hand. She takes the dagger by the handle.

****

“Okay, hold your right hand out.” She complies. He wraps each on around the hilt the correct way. She looks at her hand, then directly into his eyes.

****

“You want to go do this in the alley?” He asks. “That way, you won’t break any of your equipment when you miss.”

****

She glares at him a little, but nods.

****

Once they are out in the alley, Oliver touches her hip gently. He shows her the exact way to stand. The snow is falling gently, and there is enough snow to make a target, a poorly constructed snowman.

****

“It’s like darts. Which I know you can play, because you told me last night.” Oliver smiles.

****

She aims at her target and misses. He gets the dagger and brings it back to her. He moves her a little bit. With soft encouraging words, he points at the target.

****

“Are you sure the college boys didn’t let you win?” He winks at her.

****

She tries again. This time, she hits the edge of the snowman.

****

“If you do that, you could surprise a person, so you can run away.”  Oliver murmurs.  “Lets try again.” He puts the dagger back in her hand. He touches her arm. “You can do this.”

****

Her third throw is a little better.

****

“When you aim, go for the middle of the torso. That way, if you miss, you will still hit your assailant.” She looks him dead in the eye.

****

“Why are you being so nice to me about this?” He makes a questioning face. “With Diggle, you are so harsh.”

****

“Digg was in the military. He is used to rough treatment.” He looks at her earnestly. “I would never want you to get used to that.”

****

This time, when he moves her, she leans into the pressure. She looks him up at him. Little snowflakes land on her face. He takes one hand off her hip and wipes a snowflake off her cheek. She shivers and her cheek turns very pink. Oliver keeps his hand cradling her face. He looks in her eye. She nods slightly. He leaned in and kissed her cheek where the snowflake had been.

****

When he pulls away, she turns her face so their mouths are inches from each other. Felicity drops the dagger and puts her hand around Oliver’s neck. He leans in to kiss her softly on the lips.

****

“I am going to wake up in the basement alone now, right? Probably with a massive hangover…” Felicity says quietly.

****

“Not a dream.” Oliver responds.

****

This time, Felicity kisses him. Its harsher like she has to prove its real.

****

“Really, really not a dream.” She says and she moves her hands down his shoulders, feeling his muscles. “Your arms are perfect.”

****

“Still think Diggle’s are better?” He holds his hand against the small of her back.

****

“When would I have said that?” Felicity blushes.

****

“Oh, last night, when you fell off my salmon ladder into my arms. You asked if he was training me now.” She hides her face in his chest. “I was a little sad. Usually, I can count on those moments for an ego boost.” He teases her but runs his hand along her hair. “You’re cold, and you’ve learned enough for today.” He lifts her off her feet and carries her inside.

****

**One year later…**

********  
  


There are lots of Christmas trees in the Queen manor on Christmas day, and none of them are taped to the wall. It’s their second Christmas together, and she feels about as nervous as Roy looks.

****

“Don’t worry, Thea already loves you. Mom won’t be hard to win over.” Oliver whispers in her ear. “If all else fails, pretend it’s last year.”

****

“Oh you just want me to compliment your muscles.” Felicity says as Roy passes by. He chuckles at her then sits down next to Thea on the couch. “Awesome, already embarrassing myself.” She mutters.

****

He handed her his present. “This year, you open mine first.”  Felicity made Oliver promise to keep the price of the presents to something she could afford. She said he’d rather it come from the heart than the pocketbook. He told her that his desire to give her the whole world came from the heart and was only financed by the pocketbook.

****

She carefully takes the paper off carefully and opens the small box. Inside, there is a necklace with a tiny snowflake charm.

****

“To remind you of our first kiss.” He whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek. She held her hair up so he could put it on her. It had a longer chain and fell right in the middle of her chest.

****

“I bet you’d like to kiss where this one will fall better.” She whispers back.

****

He opens her present to him. Its a framed picture of the two of them and Diggle, a real picture, where no one is drunk and the lighting matches on all three of them. He smiles at it for a moment, and kisses her on the cheek.

****

“My present now!” Thea says, and their moment is over. When all the presents are opened, Oliver proposes a toast.

****

“To many more Christmas’ to come.” They all say in unison.

****

When the rest of the family retires to their bedrooms, Felicity suggests they cuddle by the fire again this year.

****

“I will cuddle with you as long as you promise not to tell me you thought I was someone else when you wake up.”

****

“Promise.” She kisses him. “Anyway, that was just an excuse. You know my love life was sad before you came around. The other man in question was dream Oliver. He likes to snuggle.” She whispers conspiratorially.

****

“What are the other differences between real Oliver and dream Oliver?” He wraps his arms tighter around her.

****

“Dream Oliver never makes me put my foot in my mouth.”

****

“But I like when you do that.”

****

“I know ‘ego boost.’” She does hand quotations. He nuzzles her neck. “Real Oliver at the time didn’t kiss me before he left on missions.” He kissed her neck. “Dream Oliver likes it when I wear the Hood.”

****

“Real Oliver likes that too.”

****

“I’ll remember that.” She winks at him, and he kisses her on the lips.

****

“Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

**  
******  
“Merry Christmas, Oliver.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's my first attempt at fluff. 
> 
> Title from "I'll Be Home For Christmas"


End file.
